The story of Us
by logalissa
Summary: Kendall and Yn are engaged. But destiny has a nasty way of working itself. Drama and tears will try and tear them apart. Who will win? Destiny or the lovely couple?
1. Chapter 1

You woke up to your radio-clock blasting "Cover Girl" around 7:30 in the morning. You slowly opened your eyes, smiled and started singing along.  
When suddenly your phone starts vibrating on the table beside you; not looking at the number, you picked it up to find your boyfriend Kendall calling you about how your favorite radio station was playing Cover Girl.

You could just imagine his beautiful green eyes filled with excitement.

After waking up you got into the shower and changed for work. You walked into the kitchen to notice Kendall smiling really wide waiting for you with breakfast already prepared!

"Good morning Mrs. Schmidt", he said excited about how that sounded!  
"Good morning Mr. Schmidt", you said giggling

You two were engaged and the wedding was only 3 days away!

"I made you breakfast!" he said smiling  
"I noticed! It looks delicious! Thank you love!" you said

After eating and talking about Big Time Summer Tour. You two finished and he left for his rehearsal and you left for work. Your day was average until you packed everything and got ready to leave when all of a sudden your stomach started to hurt and you felt like you had to throw up, quickly you texted Kendall that you were going to be late.  
You quickly ran to the restroom.  
You threw up for 20 minutes. Kendall texted you and called you but you couldn't answer.  
He eventually got worried and drove to your work and found you in your office restroom. By this time you were too weak to do anything,

"(Y N)!" he screamed in horror.  
All you could do now is moan. After that everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

when you finally opened your eyes you have a nurse checking your pulse and your blood pressure. Finally you see those beautiful green eyes and amazing dimples staring back at you with the biggest grin ever!

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked a little upset  
"What are you talking about?" you asked confused  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked  
"Uhm, because I'm not?" you stated confused still  
A nurse walked over to you and Kendall giving you the big news!

"Oh My Gosh!" you nearly yelled! "So is it just one?"  
"We're not sure yet. They haven't been able to do an ultrasound since you've been out for 3 days. You throw up a lot and they were worried so they sedated you just in case something bad happened." Kendall said  
"THREE DAYS? What about the wedding?" you screamed  
"We had to reschedule, sweetie. Don't worry about it! We can restart whenever you're ready." Kendall said calmly  
You calmed down not knowing what else to say about the problem, they left you to sleep & that night you dreamt about someone you never wanted to know about.  
Your ex-boyfriend Tyler!


	3. Chapter 3

today is the day of your wedding you were barely showing but it was there. The doctors had said it could be twins possibly even triplets! They talked about 3 separate heartbeats but they weren't sure until the ultrasound.  
You were lucky your mom had fixed the dress just in case you were showing by now and it was a little snug but you fit perfectly!  
Your bridesmaids Taylor and Abbey helped you with your dress, make-up and your hair. You hadn't seen Kendall in 2 days. Since the boys took him to Vegas for his bachelor party! You were eager to see him in a tux, at your wedding, as your husband! 2 hours passed until the wedding started, and you couldn't wait any longer!

You dad walked into the room and looks at you.  
"Wow! Baby girl! (Y N) you look beautiful!" he said making you blush.  
"Aw, thanks daddy! You look very handsome too! I had to get my prettiness somewhere right?" you said lighting up the mood  
"You ready?" he asked.  
"Uh-huh!" was all you could say in the wave of excitement

He grabbed your hand and put you in the limo so you could go to the church  
You walked out of the limo stunned at the decorations made by your friends and Kendall's friends.  
You suddenly noticed someone walking towards you. He stood in front of you smirking.

You dropped your bouquet of flowers and gasped at the sight of the one person who put you through hell...

Tyler…


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler is standing in front of you showing you his teeth not sure if he was smiling or if he was crying or if he was laughing, no one else had noticed that you had arrived.

"What the hell are you doing here?" you asked pissed  
"I was invited to your wedding, why else would I be here?" he sounded like he was in pain.

"Who invited you? Taylor? Abbey?" asking STILL pissed  
"None of them. And besides if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he stated

"Tell me or I'm calling the motherfucking police!" you said trying not to scream

"Chill (Y N)! Your fiancée invited me" he smirked contently

"Kendall? Wha- Why? How the hell did he find you? How did he know about you?" asking more yourself than him

"He invited me and an bunch of people from Clark High." He stated "I only came to see if you would… uhm… give me another… errm chance? With you? I'm only doing this because I'm in love with you.." he whispered softly.

Abbey finally saw you and she screamed towards the guest.

"THE BRIDE IS HERE!"

All you could do was stand there, not knowing how to react or what to say…


	5. Chapter 5

time slowed down just for you. You stood there not knowing what the hell to do or what to say.

Abbey and your dad finally reached you when tears streamed down your cheeks. They asked you what was wrong but you lied to them telling them it was because you were getting married.

Tyler had left the moment Abbey yelled. But Abbey had seen him that's why she had yelled. But now you couldn't do anything, Tyler was seated and you were down the aisle.

You had been looking straight up but not looking at anything particular. You finally noticed your future husband standing at the front waiting for you, awed by your beauty. Your smiled showed 'Everything was perfect' but on the inside you felt like you were burning in Hell.

Finally the ceremony started…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Kendall Francis Schmidt do you take (your full name) as your wife?"

Kendall looked at your eyes and said

"I do."

(Your full name) do you take Kendall Francis Schmidt as you husband?

"I do."

Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace.

You saw a black figure stand up at the back of the church..

"I do father!" screamed Tyler


	6. Chapter 6

everyone is looking back and forth between you and Tyler. The look on Kendall's was complete horror! He looked at you once and meet your eyes and his eyes went from sad to stone hard. You looked at him with tears in your eyes. He looked at you once more with his stone hard eyes while one small tear came down his cheek. Since you two were holding hands, he gave it one small squeeze and let go. He jogged out of the church, tears streaming down his face.

You heard a car start up. You stood there frozen until the wave of immense sadness hit you. You got down on the floor and broke down. Your friends and family tried to calm you down, while Kevin and Kenneth ran after him.

Your friends finally calmed you down enough to take you to the car.

"Why did he run out?" you screamed at Taylor

"I'm not sure sweetie. Please just calm down! We can talk about this at your apartment." Taylor said to you.

You saw Tyler and ran up to him and pushed him.

"Why the hell did you do that? You knew I loved him but you felt like ruining MY WEDDING? I have never hated you more than I do this instant!" you screamed

"(YN), Look I'm sorry! I had no idea that Kendall would walk out! I just thought he'd say something or someone would try and stop me but I swear on my life I never meant for something like this happened!" he cried

"Whatever Tyler! How the hell made you think I was going to take back on my WEDDING day after all the shit you put me through when we dated!" you screamed in his face.

You walked away while he stood there frozen tears coming out of his eyes

You finally got home to your apartment. You walked inside, took off your wedding dress and changed into a tank top and shorts.  
You locked yourself in your room, turned your phone on silent and cried.  
You cried until your pillows were soaking wet. You fell asleep and woke up to knocking on your door.  
As you started to get up your body got limp and you fell to the floor with a big THUMP!


	7. Chapter 7

you wake up in the hospital your dad was standing at the foot of your bed pacing back and forth.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" you asked.

"We went to your apartment to see if you were doing ok. we knocked a few times then I think you got up to answer the door because the next thing we heard a loud bang. we kicked the door open and you were on the floor." Said your dad

"We? Who else is here? Your uncle and Kendall, I tried to kick him out but Tyler said he wanted to stay." He said

"Kendall? And Tyler? What are they doing here? Why didn't you try and stop Kendall instead of Tyler? He was the one who walked out on me! You shouldn't favor him more than Tyler! You know what he did was wrong!" you said trying not to cry

Kendall and Tyler both walk in. Tyler quickly ran over to you.

"(YN) are you ok?" Tyler asked

"I'm fine." You said coldly

Your dad and uncle took Tyler outside to talk leaving you alone with Kendall.

"Hey.. are you okay?" he asked worried

"I said I was fine!" you said

"(YN) Look I'm sorry that I walked out on you! I was really confused when Tyler got up. You had looked at him with a smile so I thought the worse. I didn't know it would hurt you that I would leave"

"Kendall, what you did was wrong! And I was smiling because you had said "I do!" I didn't think Tyler's stupid-ass was going to stop the wedding!" you screamed in his face, tears rolling down your cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he said breaking down into tears holding your hand.

The nurse walked in and said she needed to talk to you alone.

"We haven't been able to see if the baby was ok. Can we check now that you're awake?" the nurse asked you  
"Yes! Please! I want to know if they're twins and if I'm having a boy or a girl!" you told her

"Can you ask Kendall to come in? Please? You asked the nurse"

"sure thing." She said

Kendall walked in and you told him what the nurse told you. The nurse came back in and showed you that you were having TWINS! And to the best they were two little princesses!

"What do you want to name them, babe?" Kendall asked

"Uhm, well I was hoping to name one Kendall Isabella! But I was thinking you'd want to name one" you said falling for him once again

"Well, I would be honored! But right now I'm blank on names babe!" he said trying to lighten up the mood

"Well then we'll see when she comes around!" you said

The nurse laughed and said that she would be around so that they could sign the release form so you could go home.

"So are we ok? About what happened today?" Kendall asked

"Well what do you think, sweetie?" you asked smiling


	8. Chapter 8

you woke up to Kendall singing to your pregnant belly.

"Paris, London, Tokyo.." he sang softly

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" you asked as you sat up

"Good morning my beautiful Cover Girl, I was just singing to my 2 worldwide girls trying not to wake my cover girl up" he winked and smiled

"Aw, I love you baby!" you said as he leaned in to kiss you

You could feel him smiling in the kiss. You heard a knock on the door. It was Kendall's mom, Kathy. You had stayed at the Schmidt house because they were excited to know about the twins.

"Good morning Kendall, Good morning (YN)"

"Good morning mom!" you two said in unison

She smiled and loved when you called her mom.

"I just made breakfast if you want to eat. Everyone else is in the dining room eating" she said

"We'll be down in a bit" you said smiling at her.

"Okay" she said closing the door

You and Kendall took a shower together like you usually do, and he went back to the room to change as you stayed in the bathroom.  
You noticed you clothes were getting tight. You got in front of the bathroom mirror, turned sideways and lifted your shirt. You noticed you belly had grown.  
You called Kendall and unlocked the door so he could come in. when he came in you lifted your shirt to show him

"You're showing? Baby that's amazing!" he yelled

"Kendall Francis Schmidt, hush! We don't want the rest of the family to know!" you snapped

"Oh sorry! I'm just glad that you're showing!"

"Okay! Instead of telling them we are going to show them!" you said putting your shirt back on

You and Kendall walked downstairs, his hands around our waist resting on your belly

"What is THAT?" Kevin asked

"What's what?" you asked confused

"Oh, Dude Kendall your fiancée is getting FAT!" he said

You ran up to Kevin and punched him in the arm. Kendall and the rest of the family laughing.

"Ha! I may be getting bigger but I can STILL punch harder than YOU!" you said smiling

Kevin got up and walked over to you. You thought he was going to say something rude, but instead he put his arms around you, like giving you a hug, but squeezed and tried giving you one of his very, very sloppy kisses!  
As soon as you realized this you pushed him back and he started chasing you around the house. Kenneth thought it'd been hilarious to join so he did. You saw Kendall run outside and you ran after him. He was filling up some water balloons. He gave you 6 to throw.  
You threw one at Kevin and missed  
"You throw like a girl!" he teased

"I AM a girl thank you very much!" you said back

You threw another balloon, this time hitting him in the face. The water balloon fighting ended around lunch.  
You and Kendall won after Kendall tackled Kevin in the pool. Kevin and Kendall fell asleep so you and Kenneth drew mustaches on their faces.

"Brother and sister in law bonding!" said Kenneth.

"Oh yes! Now I know what it feels like to having older brothers! It's freaking tiring!"

Kenneth chuckled.  
Since the boys had fallen asleep, it was yours and Kenneth's turn. You fell asleep because he didn't mind that your head was lying in his lap.  
You woke up because Kenneth had slapped your face.  
"OW! What the hell was that for?" you asked pissed, punching him in the leg

"OW! Oh shit! My bad! I guess I was having a nightmare. And I accidently slapped you" said Kenneth

Kevin and Kendall were on the floor playing some board game.

"Oh snap, Kendall he just slapped your fiancée! It doesn't matter anyways because he took your girl too!" said Kevin

"Do you want to go through this again, Kevin? I can punch harder you know!" you said  
Kendall and Kenneth laughed

"Yeah, don't piss her off. She punched my leg cuz I hit her! That shit hurt too!" said Kenneth lifting up his pant leg to see how bruised it was

"Aha! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punch you THAT hard!" you said

"It's okay, but I don't think I've ever been punched by a girl that hard" said Kenneth

"Ha-ha! Well I'm not sure if it's because I'm pregnant or something but I AM HUNGRY!" you said

Kenneth, Kendall and Kevin laughed and you all experimented in the kitchen since the rest of the family was out.  
It turned out pretty well.

"Well thanks for lunch but I have to get going to rehearsals" said Kendall

"Aw, well I guess I'm stuck with these turds." You said winking at Kendall

"HEY!" said Kenneth and Kevin

"Well I have to go, bye guys" said Kendall as he kissed you

"Okay, bye baby." You said as Kendall walked out to his car

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Kevin

"I need new clothes and since the twins are almost here, we can surprise Kendall by buying an apartment and decorating it." You suggested

"Shopping Time!" said Kevin winking at you

"Yeah sounds good. Haven't surprised him in a while." Said Kenneth

You bought the apartment and went shopping for baby clothes and stuff for the babies room. You texted Kendall "Big news at home! Can't wait till you hear!" As soon as he got home he ran into the living room where you, Kevin and Kenneth were standing there smiling.

"What's the big news?" asked Kent, Kendall's dad.

"Yeah, why are we all here?" asked Kendall

"Me, Kevin and Kenneth did something today" you said slowly for dramatic effect

"Did you kill someone?" Kathy asked worried

"Uhm, no. I had the guy help me on something. Let's go check Kendall's room." You said

They all walked into his room and it was empty.

"Sweetie, where's all my stuff?" Kendall asked you while he was looking around

You handed him a picture of a beautiful house.

"THIS is where your stuff is. Kevin, Kenneth and I bought a house for us." You said waiting for his response

"You bought us a house? Baby, you didn't have to do that!" he said grabbing you spinning you in his arms.

"I did it because I love you. Why don't we drive down and check it out?" you suggested

Everyone got into a car while you lead the way. It only took 20 minutes and everything was up. The cable, the water and electricity. Everything was furnished and it looked amazing. Truth is you had gotten everything ready 2 weeks ago. You just needed for it to be furnished and fixed. You didn't want to tell anyone so Kevin nor Kenneth knew everything was ready just for the furniture. They all walked into yours and Kendall's bedroom, it was big. Two closets, two bathrooms and one big giant bed for the two of you!

"You like?" you asked Kendall

"I love it!" he said pulling you in closer

"Then let's check the next room" you said pulling away

"Tease!" he whispered

"Heard that!" you said walking into the next room, smiling

It was a big room and there was an entrance to another room.

"Since the guys will probably come over, I thought I'd make a little game room for yall." You said

Kenneth and Kevin had no idea the room existed. There was a large flat screen TV, video games and a consoles and snack machines

"This will be for you and the guys and the next room will be for when we all get together and watch movies or something" you said

"Wow!" was all that Kenneth said in astonishment

"Thanks baby!" Kendall said trying to kiss you

"Damn, (YN) you planned everything didn't you!" said Kevin

"Sure did! Just cuz you annoy me doesn't mean I don't love you!" you said to him

He ran over and picked you up in a hug.

"Kevin! Put me down unless you want to end up in the hospital!" you said giggling

"Ha! Okay!" he said

"I think yall are gonna love the next room" you said to everyone looking only at Kendall

You walked into the most beautiful room ever! Your babies' nursery room (Girl Twin Baby Nursery)( Planning+your+Baby's+Nursery/articles/AtfJQTOcc7d/Boy+Girl+Twin+Baby+Nursery)

"Wow, sweetie! This looks amazing! Almost a beautiful as you!" He said finally kissing you

Everyone else left as he took you in his arms bridal style and took you towards your new bedroom, never leaving the kiss

"You sure this bed is sturdy?" he asked in between kiss

"Well it's… your bed… you tell… me" you said in between the kiss.

(Ok so I have been planning a dirty part for a while and now seems like the time) (;

He threw you on the bed as he quickly took off your shirt. He was wearing a plaid button down shirt and you were starting to get inpatient because the buttons wouldn't cooperate with you so you just ripped it open.

"Someone seem feisty tonight" Kendall growled

"Trust me, I haven't had sex in two months" you said trying to sound sexy

He quickly took your jeans off and his too. He started biting and kissing your neck as you dug your nails in him, which seemed to turn him on more. He went down a little lower and started kissing the rest of your body. You kept digging your nails in his back make him arch his back with little moans and groans. You had never heard Kendall moan and groan with pleasure before. It made you smile, a lot!  
(Yes, he did do it carefully because you still are pregnant with twins) (And you also used protection just in case) (;

The rest of the night you were trying to regain all the energy you used up in an hour. You both fell asleep in each-other's arms.

"Good morning sweetie." You said to Kendall as he was waking up

"'Morning beautiful" he said winking, making you blush

"What time is it?" he asked

"Uhm, like 1:30. I've been watching you sleep for half an hour" you said

"Wow, must've used A LOT of energy last night" he said winking

"You tell me! How's your back?" you asked smiling

"It feels fine, I'm just wondering how it looks" he said checking his back

"Ha-ha! Oops! You have one on the back of your neck! My bad sweetie" you said kissing his neck

"Aha! Okay then" he said "Looks like I left some one my marks too!" he said pointing to your neck and head board.

"Well as long as no one sees it, we're good!" you said winking

At that moment Kendall's phone started to ring. Kendall put it on speaker as you asked

"Kendall where'd you leave my bra?"

"WOAH! I honestly didn't need to know what you guys did last night!" said Logan on the phone

"Ha-Ha! Well you wouldn't have heard that if Kendall hadn't put it on speak phone!" you said smiling and looking at Kendall

He grabbed you and started kissing you as you moaned

"WOAH! HEY! I'M STILL HERE YOU GUYS!" screamed Logan

You and Kendall burst out laughing.

"Hey, why don't yall come down to the new Casa De Schmidt" you said winking at Kendall

"Casa De Schmidt? Yall bought a house?"

"I didn't! (YN) did as a gift. It's amazing. Yall should come over!" Said Kendall

"Ok, we'll be there in half an hour" said Logan after giving him the address

You and Kendall got ready and the boys were on time. Door-bell rang and you got up to answer it.

"Hey (YN)" said Carlos handing you a house warming gift

"Hey, Carlos! You didn't need to get us anything" you said hugging him

The rest of the guys and Sammy did the same. Kendall walked into the room and hugged all the guys. One of the guys noticed your hickey and his "claw marks" on his neck.

"Woah, looks like someone got it in last night" said James teasing Kendall

"And by the looks of these "claw marks" it was rough" said Dustin teasing you

"Yeah well when I called them, (YN) was looking for her bra, and these two horny love birds started making-out and moaning!" said Logan reminding you of earlier

"(YN) likes it rough!" the Sammy and the guys started chanting

You punched Logan, smacked James, threw a pillow at Dustin and pushed Carlos and elbowed Sammy

"Kendall, your fiancée likes it rough and I'm guessing you do too, considering the size of this hickey" said James looking at your hickey.

"Yall are mean! Considering what I did you for you guys!" you said walking in the kitchen

"Yeah, guess the room is gonna be for me, Kevin and Kenneth. Such a shame!" Kendall said trying not to laugh

"Well me and Sammy can get the other room for when we need some girl time" you said putting your arm around Sammy

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sammy

"Let's have a tour of Casa De Schmidt, shall we?" you said pulling on Sammy's arm

You went to every room and left the game room for last.

"Well this room was going to be used as a movie night room" you said

"And this was going to be a game room for the guys" you said opening the door

"Wow! (YN) you did this? Dang, you got skills girl!" said Sammy

"Ha! Yeah and it has snack rooms and everything!" you said

The guys were left speechless.

"Hello? Earth to the dorks?" you said waving your hand in front of them

"Do you like it or not? Because if you don't we can make this some other room" said Kendall

"NO! We love it!" said Carlos breaking the others' trances

"Yeah it's amazing! Thanks (YN)!" said James trying to hug you

"NO! Last time someone hugged me I almost kicked Kevin in the balls" you said smiling

James thought it'd be funny so he started chasing you trying to hug you. You grabbed Sammy and used her as a shield. Everyone joined in and started chasing you, Sammy and Kendall. It ended when someone tripped Carlos and he fell face first. Everyone was hungry so the guys suggested a BBQ.

The BBQ ended and it started to get windy and it started to sprinkle so you all went inside. You watched a scary movie, comedy and a drama. Sammy fell asleep on you and Carlos and you fell asleep on Kendall. Everyone went home around 1:00 am. The rest of the night you dreamt about your baby girls Kendall Marie and Kacey Isabella.


	9. Chapter 9

you "dreamt" about two of THE most AMAZING angels in the world Kacey Isabella and Kendall Marie. Your beautiful soon to be twins!

*In The Dream:*  
"Momma? Where daddy? Will he be hewe swoon?" said, in a musical voice, Kacey

"Yes sweetie. Go get dressed. We're going out to eat" you said calmly putting your earrings in

"Mommy? Cans I wear my pwetty purple dwess?" asked Kendall in the same musical tone

"Of course baby! Do you need any help?" you said turning around

As you turned around, you saw two puddles of blood trailing out the door.  
*End Of Dream*

"KENDALL! KACEY!" you screamed waking up

"(YN)! Sweetie, are you okay?" asked Kendall concerned

You didn't answer. Instead you hugged yourself, as to protect your twins, and cried. Kendall put his arms around you, as you finally stopped crying and fell asleep, dreamlessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finally open your eyes after such a horrible ending night.

"Morning sweetie. You feeling better?" asked Kendall kissing you on the forehead

"Just a little." You said yawning and stretching

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he said softly

You nodded and told him, crying as you did.

"(YN), sweetie. Don't. Stop. Don't cry. Baby it was a just a stupid dream" He said trying to calm you down

"No! What if something happens to them! I'll die! They're my baby girls! OUR baby girls!" you said sobbing

"Well, then let's go to the doctor's office and see if anything is wrong." He suggested

"No, he'll just tell me nothing is wrong and think I'm crazy for overreacting over some nightmare." You said

He hugged you. It felt like the first time you met.

*FLASH BACK!*

*Your POV*  
As you walked out your car in tears over the fact that you boyfriend, Zak, had broken up with you. You walked into the apartment building when you ran into something… or someone... you looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've not been looking where I was going" you said quickly wiping away your tears.

"No, sorry. It was my fault." He said smiling his dimple-smile

You smiled.

Your thoughts: Wow, I've never seen him around here. He's dimples are adorable.

He blushed when he noticed you hadn't tooken your eyes off of him. You blushed.

*Kendall's POV*

As I walked out of the lobby, I see the most beautiful girl in my life, crying and looking down. I didn't know her name, so as corny as I am I walked right into her, not knowing her response.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've not been looking where I was going" she said her voice cracking

"No, sorry. It was my fault." I said smiling at her.

She kept looking at me. Her eyes were the most beautiful color, light brown. Her smile was stunning, after noticing I hadn't taken my eyes off her I blushed. Then she blushed. Her cheeks turned into a cute pinkish reddish color.

*Your POV*

"I'm s-sorry" you stuttered nervous.

Thoughts: Why was I nervous? I hadn't even met the guy and I was blushing AND nervous? I JUST broke up with Zak! I had no reason to be interested in him!

"It's okay. My name's Kendall!" he said

"I'm (YN)." You said

"Nice to meeting you, would you like to go out for coffee or something?" he asked nervously

Why was HE nervous? He was absolutely perfect!

"Yes!" you said a little too quickly, his eyes sparkled. "I mean yeah sure" you tried sounding calmly. 'Such a fail!' you thought. he chuckled.

*Kendall's POV*

I had asked her if she wanted to get some coffee and she sounded excited when she said yes. I had no idea that she would get nervous around me. I didn't think I had that effect on girls, especially with her beauty… I could tell this she was going to be the ... I needed to slow down. i hadn't really met her yet and I was planning the rest of my life with her.

I took her to my car and we went to Starbucks ®.  
The ride there was silent but I could tell that a million things were on her mind.

*Your POV*

A million questions were going through my head at the moment - Why would he want to take ME to get coffee? What were we going to talk about? What if I say something stupid?

His car was comfortable. The ride was silent until he finally broke it.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" he said breaking the silence

"Uhm, yeah sure" you said

He turned on the radio as your favorite song comes on; you tried NOT singing along or to dance.

He looked at you as you smiled like a retard out the window. The song finally ended and ANOTHER favorite song of yours came on. Apparently he also liked this song because he started singing along. His voice was beautiful and magical. You turned your head towards him and smiled finally you started to sing too. Thank the lord you weren't THAT bad of a singer. You were okay.

"You sing?" He asked you

"Uh yeah… just not as good as you." You said

"What are you talking about? You sang great!" He said winking at you.

"Well you sang WAY better than me!" you said smiling and giggling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*At Starbucks*

"So, (YN), tell me about yourself" said Kendall drinking his coffee

"Hmm… Okay well I've lived her in L.A since I was 14. I am an only child. At 16 I tried acting and singing and I went successful but I quit because I wanted to become a Criminal Lawyer and I needed to go to college. So now I work at a law firm as one of the biggest lawyers in this region of L.A. My parents moved back to (Your hometown) after I turned 18 so I lived with my friend Abbey for a while." You said summarizing everything "What about you?" you asked sipping your coffee.

"Well, I just recently moved in, as you can tell we live in the same building. I came here to see if I had the chance to become a someone on L.A and I have an audition for some shows next week..." He started telling you about his childhood and family.

"Wow, must be cool having a family as close as yours" you said.

"Yeah, I kinda miss them right now" he said looking down

You didn't like it when he looked sad. You reached over to rub his hand but you stopped yourself and left your hand hover above his. He looked up and he saw your hand. You quickly put it back on your lap.

"Aw." Was all you said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. So tell me something and I don't mean to be nosy or anything. " he said

"Uh, okay. Shoot for it." You said

"Okay, why were you crying when I bumped into you today?" he asked quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Uhm, okay, wow…" you started "Well my boyfriend kinda broke up with me today. I honestly had no idea why, until he told me he had a child with another woman while me and him were in a relationship." You said tears streaming down your cheeks.

"Oh, (YN) I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." He said reaching for your hand.

He grabbed it and squeezed it. You held his hand as you got up. He ran over to you as you started sobbing again. You stood up and tried walking away, but he stopped you and he put his arms around you in a hug. You cried into his shirt for a while as he stood there rubbing your back and hugging you. His hug was so warm, so loving.

From that moment on you knew he was the one.

*End Of Flashback*

You finally got out of bed and took a shower with Kendall. You did the unusual and had a total make-out session with the water running. If you hadn't stopped kissing him, you would have ended up having sex in the shower…

You went downstairs after the shower and prepared some breakfast while Kendall was upstairs still changing. You weren't feeling hungry so you made yourself some toast with jam and made Kendall an omelet with ham and cheese. You heard Kendall running downstairs knowing you had made food.

"Mmm, smells great (YN). You always make the best food." He said with food in his mouth

The doorbell rang and you ran to get it. The guys were standing outside smiling. You let them in.

"Kendall!" said Logan  
"'Sup Logan, too busy eating. Sorry!" he said with his mouth full

(KOGAN Love!)

"Hey (YN), how was your night?" asked Sammy with her hand around your waist.

"Hey, it was good." You said, thank god for your acting skills.

"Hmm, okay. So was mine" she said winking at you

"Ha, looks like I'm not the only one who likes it rough." You said looking at her hickeys

"(YN)! Hush!" she laughed putting her hands on her neck

"Carlos? Why does my girlfriend have hickeys on her neck?" you asked Carlos

Carlos tried finding some stupid excuse:  
"Those aren't hickeys, she tripped this morning and f-fell." He said

Everyone else laughed

"Told yall I wasn't the only one who liked it rough!" you said

"Oh? So you DO like it rough?" asked James raising his eyebrows

"What? Pfft! I never said that James!" you said looking away blushing

"Well then that means Kendall likes it rough and you do whatever it is to please him." Said Dustin

"Well it's not like we DON'T have sex! Everyone in this room has had rough sex before and enjoyed it! So stop judging me!" you said trying not to laugh.

"Ha! (YN) likes it rough! She finally admitted it! But I don't care cuz I've had rough sex with someone before and I gotta say… it was good!" said James

"Ha-ha! See? I'm not the only one!" you said side hugging James and Sammy

Everyone else laughed at started talking about their sex life. Dustin had been hand cuffed in a chair, James had done two girls in a bathroom, Logan gave a girl a lap dance, Carlos and Kendall had both had rough sex that they still had "claw marks" on their backs. Sammy and you still had hickeys from the other night.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well do you want to do something today? Looks like a great day to go to the beach?" asked Sammy

"Uhm… I'm not sure if Kendall wants to go… Lemme ask him" you said letting go of Sammy

"Babe? Sammy wants to know if you wanna go to the beach today. Seems like a perfect day to hang out at the beach" you said

"Sounds good! Are you guys in?" he asked the guys

"Yeah!" they all said in unison

"Okay then! Sammy come help me pick out my swim suit! I need a girl advice because if it were up to Kendall he'd tell me to go in my birthday suit!" you said elbowing Kendall

"You know me too well!" he said winking

"Okay let's go!" she said putting her hand around your waist (in a sisterly way!)

"Are you sure yall aren't gonna do something else instead?" said James smirking

"Yeah I'm the only who deserves that!" said Carlos to you

"Yeah we don't need my fiancée doing stuff with another person who isn't me!" said Kendall to Sammy

"Can't promise anything" said Sammy winking at Kendall

"I can't either" you said winking at Carlos as Sammy pulled you closer

You both walked away like a boss upstairs and you heard James, Logan and Dustin laughing but you didn't hear anything from Kendall or Carlos. You and Sammy started having a laughing fit upstairs in your room. You chose your swim suit. It was a one piece because you were still pregnant and showing and you didn't feel sexy enough to wear a bikini top and bottom. You lent Sammy one of your bikinis' because she didn't have any at home and the guys were already on their way back from picking up the stuff for the beach. After everything else was prepared you went to the beach.

*After the beach*

You were all picking up everything as you saw a group of people walking towards you and the guys. You recognized some of them. (Okay so don't go fangirling on me now for what's gonna happen next kay?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley Tisdale, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber and a few of other people. Selena and Ashley walked up to you and Sammy. And Justin walked towards Carlos and the boys

"Hey Sammy!" said Ashley

"Ashley! Oh my god! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" said Sammy running towards her

"Oh, Hey (YN)!" said Ashley turning to you

"Hey! Long time no see! Last time I saw you, we were 14." You said

You and Ashley had gone to middle school together and some of high. You were best friends in the 7th grade.

"You know (YN)?" asked Sammy turning to Ashley

"Yeah we went to middle school together and we were best friends. A few years ago we lost contact and we never knew about each other anymore." She said

"Oh, and this is Selena." Said Sammy turning to you

"Yeah, we met before… once but we never really talked" said Selena

You were kinda popular and a famous being one of the top lawyers in L.A. You hugged them and went over to Kendall.

"Hey (YN) this is Justin, Justin this is my fiancée (YN)." Said Kendall turning to you

"Nice to meet you (YN)! I didn't know Kendall was engaged." He said turning to Kendall

"Pleasure is mine! And yeah we've been engaged for about 9 months and the wedding is May 20th." You said smiling at him "Hope you and Selena can come!"

"Sure! It'd be awesome!" he said

Carlos interrupted the conversation:

"Hey, Justin, I was listening to this song earlier and it was really catchy and I think she's Canadian and I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to, you know make the sing famous and fool around and dance?" said Carlos asking Justin

"Yeah I'm in! I'm not sure about the girls. Can we hear the song first?" said Justin

"Sure, call the girls over and we can listen to it." He said taking out his Ipad searching for the song

He found the song while Justin called the girls over. He started to play "Call Me Maybe" By Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Oh I've heard this song before!" you said

You started to mouth the words and eventually started dancing with Selena, Ashley and Sammy.

"Yeah, I think we should make a video and fool around." Said Justin

"Okay then let's get going!" said Sammy

You all got in a car and drove to Carlos' house

*At Carlos's House*

"Wait, who's gonna tape it? We need someone to tape it!" said Ashley

"I can record it. I didn't want to be in the video anyways. I'm not much of a camera person." You said

"Okay. Let's get started!" said Selena

The music started and everyone was acting a fool. Sammy was in a few of the scenes but she got tired and took the camera a few times from you. James wasn't it in at all. He didn't feel well so he went home. Kendall and the guys kept begging you to dance around but you were a little shy.

Thoughts: Well since I'm recording it and editing I can delete the scenes with me in them. Okay but I have to be sneaky about it because then I'll get caught.

You finally gave in and danced a fool and sang with Justin and Selena. The song ended and you took the camera and edited it and deleted the scenes with you in them. You helped Carlos upload it to YouTube ®.

"You wanna go home?" Kendall asked you

"Yeah but why don't we invite Justin and the girls? We can catch up and bond?" you suggested

"Okay let's ask them" he said

He asked and they were okay with it. You drove home as they followed you. You got home and ran upstairs.  
"I'm gonna change and I'll be right back" you said kissing Kendall

"Okay hurry back!" he yelled after you

You changed into some sweats when you heard a knock followed by a flash of lightning and thunder.

"Coming!" you opened the door.

Selena and Ashley were standing at the door as you pulled your shirt down.

"Hey (YN) can we borrow some clothes? It's starting to rain and we're freezing!" said Ashley

"Yeah sure. Come here and chose what you want." You said closing the door and walking to your dresser.

They picked out some sweats and a tank top.

"So, you and Kendall huh?" said Selena

"Yeah." You said smiling

"So either you're getting fat or you're pregnant" said Ashley

"Ashley! Don't be rude!" said Selena

"Nah don't worry and no I'm not getting fat and yes I am pregnant!" you said smiling really big

They squealed!

"Oh my god! Boy or girl?" asked Selena

"Girlsss!" you said

"Wait Girlsss? As in plural?" asked Ashley

"Yeah we're having twin girls!" you said excited

"Oh my god (YN)! That's amazing (YN)! Have you named them yet?" asked Selena

"Yeah! Kendall Marie Schmidt and Kacey Isabella Schmidt! They are gonna be the most spoiled twins in the world!" you said

"Aw such cute names!" they said together

Then all of a sudden the lights went out. You and the girls screamed. You all took out your phones and lit the way to the door. The guys were running up the stairs and scared yall and you all screamed.

"Oh god! You scared us!" Ashley said slapping Justin in the arm

"You scared us!" said Kendall

"I'm sorry babe" you said putting your hands around his neck

"Well looks like yall are staying tonight. We don't want yall driving in this weather. I'll find some candles and light them up and I can fix the guest bedroom." you said turning to them

"Oh (YN) you don't have to do that, we can sleep in the living room" said Selena

"Suit yourself! I'll take the guest bedroom!" said Ashley

"Oh Ashley, you haven't changed a bit!" you said laughing walking down the stairs

"Sure haven't! But wait you have a guest bedroom? How big is this house?" she said looking around

"It's pretty big. But lemme show you the rooms THEN tell me if you want to stay in it." You said

"Okay!" she said walking behind you

You walked in the guest bedroom with everyone else followed. You gave them the same tour of the house like you did the guys and Sammy. You left the game room for last.

"Why are we in here again? You already showed this room to us!" said Ashley

"No I've showed you the guest bedroom. Not the game room!" you said opening the door to the room

Like magic the lights came on the exact moment you opened the door

"Woah (YN) I didn't think you could do magic!" said Justin teasing you

"Oh, well now you know!" you said smirking side hugging Kendall

"Wow! (YN) you did this by yourself? It's amazing!" said Ashley

"Yeah it is!" said Justin

"thanks, well since the power is on, yall wanna watch a movie till we fall asleep?" you suggested

The storm calmed down when you were all sleeping and you all fell asleep in the guest bedroom. You dreamt about Kacey and Kendall again. Except it was an amazing dream with a surprise!

*In the dream:*

"Momma? Cans we go to the beach? I wanna swim!" said Kacey

"Sure baby! Kendall the girls want to go the beach!" you said

"Okay, have you checked on Alex yet? I think he's still asleep!" he said coming up the stairs

You had no idea who Alex was! Kendall walked into the nursery room and you saw a third crib. You saw him pick up a baby boy.

"Hey Alex! How's my big boy? You're getting bigger every day!" he cooed at the baby

The baby giggled and you smiled.

A baby boy?


	11. Chapter 11

a month had passed since your dream and Justin and the girls had become close. You were only a week away from the wedding. May 20th was the day you and Kendall were going to marry and you had ONE WEEK LEFT. That morning you got up earlier than you usually do while Kendall was still asleep, sometimes he slept like he was in a coma and a train could go right by him and he wouldn't flinch, today was one of those days. You got up showered and Kendall hadn't moved an inch. You texted Sammy to pick you up so you could get more planning on the wedding, and while she got ready you went downstairs made him breakfast and wrote him a note;

"Going out with Sammy, I should be back before 6:00. I made you breakfast hope you enjoy it! XOXO – (YN)"

Your phone started to ring, you picked it up and it was Sammy.

"Hey, is it okay if we pick up Selena and Ashley on our way to the planner?" she asked

"Yeah, I was about to call them and see if they wanted to come along." You said

"Okay! Well I'm outside, hurry up." She said hanging up

You grabbed your purse and headed outside. You got into the car and headed towards Ashley's house.

"Hey (YN)! Hey Sammy!" said Ashley and Selena getting in the car

"Hey!" you both said back

"So what are we doing today?" asked Selena as she was putting on her sun-glasses

"We're gonna go pick out decorations, bridesmaid dresses, and (YN)'s wedding dress!" said Sammy excitingly

"Ah! Can't wait to see my best friend walk down that isle with Kendall! We're gonna have a busy day!" said Ashley

You drove for about an hour since it was a Friday morning and there was still traffic on the highway. You finally got to the bridal store where you would meet the planner. It was the size of forking mall! It was literally the 10 times bigger than your house! and your house was BIG! You and the girls walked into the store. The inside was amazing and beautiful! You and the girls took FOREVER to find the perfect BRIDEMAIDS dress!

229865/pink-bridesmaid-dresses-spring-2012/ center/272483/bridesmaids-dresses#/114661 (bridemaids dresses)

Imagine how long it took yall to find the perfect wedding dress! Forever and a day! Ha! After about 4 hours it was lunch time so you and the girls went to a semi-fancy resturant. Glad you and the girls wore casual yet classy dresses! You had lunch and looked through some bridal magazines and pick out your decorations. You got done eating and you went back to the bridal store. It was time to choose your wedding dress! You looked at what seemed like thousands and thousands of dresses and they made you try them ALL on. Some were too tight, some too loose, some you didn't like, some the girls didn't like. It was 5:30 when you came upon two beautiful dresses that both you and the girls liked:

230526/oscar-de-la-renta-spring-2012-collection/ center/272535/wedding-dresses#/236210

230526/oscar-de-la-renta-spring-2012-collection/ center/272535/wedding-dresses#/162354

"(YN) both dresses look beautiful on you! But we promised the guys we would be back before 6:00 and we have like 15 minutes left. So sweetie you're gonna have to choose one because we won't have time tomorrow or next week! We have lots more planning to do! And your wedding is NEXT WEEK!" said Sammy

"Sammy, oh my god! I totally forgot! But BOTH these dresses are amazing and i like them both and but..." you trailed on. You thought more of which dress you wanted...

"Sweetie you have to choose!" said Selena

"Okay... I know which one i'm choosing..." you said

"Oh thank god! Which one?" asked Ashley

"This one" you said as you held up your wedding dress (You didn't think i'd tell you which dress it would be now did you) *evil smile*

"Good choice (YN)" said someone behind you clapping slowly and creepingly

You and the girls turned around to see Lucy standing behind you. (Yes Lucy as in Lucy Hale!)

"L-lucy? W-what are you doing here?" you asked in shock

"Oh nothing just looking at the slut who is marrying MY KENDALL!" she said raising her voice at the end

"Look Lucy! Kendall and you ended WAAYY back! So don't come over her and try and ruin Kendall and (YN)'s wedding okay? Now fuck-off before i fuck your face up!" said Selena

"Selena, please..." you said trying to calm down her down

"Fine, but don't think this is over (YN). If i were you i'd watch your back!" she said and turned around and stalked off out the store

Thoughts: What did she mean "don't think this is over"? What was she going to do? Would she try and stop the wedding? No, we've tried to get married 3 fucking times and THIS time you WERE gonna get married even if it had to be undercover... Yeah...

"(YN)? Sweetie? Are you okay?" asked Sammy after you had gone quiet

"Hm? Oh yeah! Just nevermind her! Let's just go and pay for the dress and let's go home. I tired! We've been out for the whole entire day and i need some rest!" you said trying not to worry them...

"Haha, okay. Let's go! I'm tired too!" said Ashley trying to lighten the mood

You paid for everything and went home. You and Selena hadn't said a word through-out the entire ride home. Your phone vibrated in your hand. A text message...

Hey, sorry for freaking out at the store... But we need to be more careful about where we go... We don't want Lucy to ruin anything... - Xoxo Sel

Of course and don't be sorry, I would have done the same thing if it were you and one of Justin's exes... - xx (YN)

:) thanks, Sammy, Ashley and I love you don't ever forget it! Best friends until the end 3 - Xoxo Sel

"And I love you too!" you said out-loud

You and Selena start laughing while Ashley and Sammy look confused...

"Why are you laughing?" asked Ashley a little offended she wasn't in the joke

"Nothing.." you said stifling your laughs

"Okay... whatever" said Ashley

"We'll tell you later!" said Selena

"Oh, ha okay!" said Ashley

Sammy dropped the girls off and then it was you and her.

"(YN) are you okay? About what happened earlier?" she asked you concerned

"Uh, yeah... It was just a little unexpected. That Lucy would out of nowhere to jump at me for marrying Kendall.. I mean it's not like it was a surprise, we have been engaged for almost a year. I would have thought she would have came to the first wedding.." you said

"Yeah, i was thinking the same thing. It's not secret! I mean all the Rushers on Twitter ® know so i would have thought she would have found out." she said

"Yeah..." you said abesnt-mindedly

"What are you thinking of?" she asked me when you hadn't said anything

"Rushers know Kendall and I are engaged and that we're getting married May 20th, except they don't know that i'm pregnant... I'm just wondering how they'll react when they see me in my wedding dress and that i'm bigger than usual... I just don't want them saying that that's the only reason Kendall and I are marrying..." you said

"Well if they really loved the guys. they would know the truth and they would support it! I'm sure there are Rushers who love you no matter what! Like when Carlos and I went public, so many 'Rushers' kept sending me death tweets but most of them kept sending me tweets like "Aw! I'm so happy for thecarlospena and sammydroke! Best & cutest couple ever!" I was really touched! And you probably have followers who will adore you as much as Kendall adores you! So don't worry! And you should make it public soon, they'll be super happy for you guys!" she said smiling

"I sure hope so!" you said as Sammy pulled into your drive-way

"Do you want me to keep the dresses?" she asked helping you with the bags of decorations

"Yes, please! I don't want Kendall or the other guys looking at my dress and at the bridesmaid dresses" you said

"Okay, see you later!" she said waving and going back to her car

"Okay! Bye! Love you! Text me when you get home so I know you got home safe!" you said chuckling

"Always do!" she said and entered her car and drove off

You walked in your house greeted by a very excited piglet and Kendall running around. You put the bags on the sofa as Kendall aproached you with Yuma right behind him.

"Hey! Yuma's here!" you said picking up the cute piglet and giving her a hug before putting her back on the ground

"Hey babe, I missed you so much today!" he said hugging you and kissing you

"Ugh! I know! I missed you too!" you said wrapping your arms around his neck

"mmhm" was all he said as he pulled you closer

"Kendall" you tried to say sternly but came out in a moan

"Let me put Yuma in the guest room and we can 'party' in the bedroom" he said and winked.

He picked up Yuma and took her to the guest bedroom. Kevin had suggested to put a little bed where Yuma could sleep. He put her down and about 10 minutes later she finally fell asleep and took a nap. Kendall walked up to you and kissed you more passionatley than before. You hadn't been with him the whole entire day.

"Kendall.." you moaned during the kiss

"hmm?" he moaned back

"I love you.." you said in the kiss

"I love you too..." he said and picked you up bridal style

You weren't in the mood to have sex so you ended up cuddling with each other.. Simple yet romantic

"Hey, Kendall.." you said intureptting the silence

"Yeah?" he asked looking down at you

"So I was thinking..." you started

"About?" he said sitting up

"Well Rushers know we're engaged and when we're getting married..." you said pausing to see if he catched on

"And?" he asked confused

"Well i was wondering... if you wanted to tweet or tell them that we're expecting... twins." you finished

"I've been thinking too.. and i think we should.." he said with a big smile

"Yeah? I just don't want them think we're getting married because you knocked me up and your parents FORCED you to marry me or some ridiculous thing only Rushers would think of!" you said laughing nervously

"Well Rushers are crazy, but that's why we love them! They are never scared of saying what's on thier minds!" he said chuckling

"Yeah they are.. They're the ones who started the ship names and stuff!" you said chuckling

"The what?" he asked confused

"The ship names! Haven't you heard of them?" you asked him

"No.. What are they?" he asked you

"Well basically since it's four guys, it's like a bromance thing.. More of a couple thing too... Haven't you heard of 'Samlos' or 'Jalston' back when James and Halston dated? Some Rushers, like me, have shipped Demi and Logan, they're called 'Lemitria'... It's just taking both names of both people and mixing them to make it sound cute!" you explained

"Wow, you must know alot about being a Rusher!" he said chuckling

"Uh well duh! I am 3 years younger than you! I was a Rusher before ever being your girlfriend! Well i was secretly! Ever heard of the account (your username)? Yeah that's me! One of my friends and I created the account! I ship 'Kogan' and 'Jarlos'!" you said proudly

"Kogan? Whose is that?" he asked confused

"You and Logan! K for Kendall and the Ogan part from Logan! Making it Kogan!" you said rolling your eyes and kissing his cheek

"Oh! So 'Jarlos' is James and Carlos? Cool! I better tweet them that!" he said taking out his phone

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if i were you... You have no idea what the whole Kogan backstory consists of!" you said smirking

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked up from his phone

"Kogan is THE naughtiest ship name ever!" you said trying not to laugh

"Woah, What do you mean by THAT?"

"Uh, you better look at this your self" you said taking out your laptop and loging into Tumblr. I pulled up some Rushers' blogs. He read most of the posts that the Tumblr Rushers and laughed at some, looked confused on others and others well...

"Oh, wow" he said

"Yeahh... If you tweet them that they'll die. But back on the subject.. Are we going to tell them about my pregnancy?" you asked him

"Of course... Do you want to do it tonight?" He asked you giving you a hopeful look.

You thought about it for a while..

"Yes" you said smiling

You both pulled out your phones and wrote the exact same tweet.

'Hey Rushers.. We have Big Time News! :)'

And you tweeted ' heffrondrive and I are expecting... Twins! Kacey Isabella and Kendall Marie! I've been pregnant for 7 months! :)'

He tweeted '(Your Username) and I are going to have twins Kacey Isabella and Kendall Marie in 3 months! Ready for 2 new baby Rushers?'

Not even 2 minutes after you both tweeted you gained 50 followers, were RT'd more than 50 times, Favorited 39 times and had hundreds of replies. Only a few stuck out for you...

bigtimerusher58: OMG! I'm SOO happy for you! Can't wait for the babies!

vaniiee_xo: Aw! Can't wait! Kendall Marie and Kacey Isabella will be beautiful babies! 3

mgonzo2408: You have No Idea how happy i am for you guys! :D

ArielleLoveJM: Aw! James, Carlos, and Logan are going to be uncles! Can't wait for #BabyRushers 3

mrshenderson35: #BabyRushers! Yay! Kendall and Kacey will be the most amazing babies EVER! (:

NtInvisbleGirl: OhMyMaslow! Twins? So forking excited! (:

And aside from that Rushers trended #BabyRushers, Kendall Marie & Kacey Isabella and Rusher Twins! Some of the tweets also contained some hate for you saying that you were a slut for sleeping with Kendall but you didn't mind. Nothing mattered to you except the Real Rushers, Kendall, Kacey and Kendall, and your wedding..


	12. Chapter 12

The week passed by in a hurry. Today was the big day! Lucy had tried a ruin something but you and the girls always had back ups just in case. The guys had taken Kendall as the girls took you to get ready. They styled your hair ( /2011/03/25/selecting-the-right-bridal-hairstyle-to-compliment-your-dress/) and you got in your dress. ( 230526/oscar-de-la-renta-spring-2012-collection/ center/272535/wedding-dresses#/236210). The hours flew by like minutes!

"You ready?" asked Sammy

"I've been ready since the first time around." you said smiling

"(YN) you look beautiful!" said Justing twirling you around

"Thanks Justin. You look handsome as well." you said smiling

"Hey, hands off! He's mine" said Selena winking at you

"Oh please! If i wanted him i could get him" you said smiling

She gasped and you two laughed really hard. Your dad picked up and you rode to the same church in the limo. Except with your bridesmaids. You laughed and talked until you got at the church. Your bridesmaids got out first and then you came out. Kendall was waiting inside and some guest had stayed outside to see you before you entered. Secruity guards were standing outside the church doors. I guess the girls decided to get them just in case Lucy or some of his other exs tried showing up. Your dad was waiting at the entrance. You walked up nervous than before. Yes, even though this was your 3rd attempt at getting married you couldn't help but get butterflies knowing you were finally gonne be Mrs. (YN) Schmidt. You smiled remembering you were going to have 2 perfect angels in a couple of months. A small tear escapes your the corner of your eye.

"Not getting cold feet are we?" asked Kevin smirking

"You are so lucky we're at MY wedding. If not i'd kick your ass right here, right now" you whispered in his ear before finally walking down the aisle with your dad.

You looked down at the end to see your future husband and the rest of the guys. Justin and Selena had gotten Jazzy to hold the end of your dress while you walked. You heard quiet gasps from your guest. You had invited some of the rushers who had tweeted you. You saw that they were crying. You weren't sure if it was because they were jealous or because they were happy for you.

'Both probably' you thought

Your dad gave your hand to Kendall and Kendall's mom gave his hand to yours. You were both now holding both of each other's hands. Kevin was recording the whole wedding because apparently he wanted to do that as a gift. He was a weird boy and everyone knew it. Finally the ceremony started.

The priest gave a big speech and finally it was time for your vows.

"The couple have decided to write there own vows. Who would like to go first?" he asked the both of you

"I will" said Kendall with a big smile on his face

Logan quickly handed him a guitar and Dustin came behind him.

You gave him a look of confusing but he didn't say a thing. Dustin started strumming a soft melody. The guys came behind him and started with the harmonies. Kendall started strumming the same melody as Dustin. Gasps were heard from the guests but you were concentrated on Kendall. Finally he started talking.. well not talking singing...  
( ) = guy's echoing

Well it's been 5 years,  
Can't hold back my tears, (tears)  
Cause I'm just so happy,  
I'm marrying an angel today, (ohhhh),  
As I take your hand (ooh)  
I pledge to be your man, (your man)  
I vow to love,(love)  
To hold, (hold)  
To cherish, (cherish)  
And never disrespect the love we share,  
I'll be honest I can not lie, (can not lie)  
There'll be real good days,  
There'll be some bad times,  
I'll be standing right beside you my sweet baby, (baaabby)  
Me and the love of mine, (ohhhhhh),  
And you take this ring (yeah),  
And I place it on your sweet lovely hand, (oohh)  
We will show our kids,  
They will tell their kids what mom and daddy did,  
On the day I married my angel, I love you my angel (yeah)  
*JAMIE FOXX - WEDDING VOWS* ( watch?v=Cq2rWWRnDyE&feature=related)

By the end of the song, you were crying. He did something totally out of the ordinary just for you! You couldn't help but cry.

"Now for the bride's vows" said the preist after you had regained your emotions again

Sammy handed you the piece of paper where you had written your vows.

"You'll do just as great" she whispered before sitting down again

"I love you so much enough to do anything for you. Give my life, my love, my heart and my soul to you and for you." you started "Enough to willingly give all my time, efforts thoughts, talents and prayers to you. Enough to want to protect you. Care for you, guide, hold you, comfort you, listen to you, and cry to you and with you. Enough to be silly around you. Never have to hide myself with you." you continued taking a deep breath "I love you enough to share all of my sentiment, dreams, goals, fears, hopes and worries. My entire life with you! Enough to want the best for you, to wish for your success and hope for the fulfilment of all your endeavours. I pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you. I promised you that I will be there for you as a friend and wife." you finished with tears streaming down your face

You looked up at Kendall and he had tears in his eyes as well. You looked at some of your guest and saw that even they had gotten touched by what you wrote. (yes, i personally wrote this vow. I think i might use it for MY wedding.. haha) You looked back at Kendall's beautiful green eyes, they were filled with happiness. His smiled amazed you like the first time

"Well now time to continue!" said the priest waking you both from your trances

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

"Kendall Francis Schmidt do you take (YFN) as your wife?"

Kendall looked at your eyes, smiled and said

"I do." in the most loveliest voice you ever heard

(YFN) do you take Kendall Francis Schmidt as you husband?

"I do." you said trying not to choke on your tears, smiling at him sweetly

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

You closed you eyes, in fear that someone would speak up.

"Okay then, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Schmidt. You may now kiss the bride" said the preist

You opened your eyes and saw Kendall leaning in. You leaned in as well. Your first kiss as husband and wife. It was like the first time he ever kissed you. Sparks didn't fly. Fireworks exploded. The world didn't stop. You were the only ones there. The passion behind the kiss made your stomach get butterflies like the first time. You both finally pulled away. You looked at each other and you saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm so glad to call you my wife" he whispered against your lips

He kissed you again but you were interupted by Kevin

"Hey, hold on there. You still have the reception to go to THEN the honey-moon!" he said smacking Kendall on his back

"Oh shut up! Will you?" you said smiling at him

"Fine!" he said putting his hands up in defeat

Kendall picked you up bridal style and walked you down the aisle kissing me every few seconds. You got into the limo as the guest threw rice at us. (for good luck) You rode back to the venue with our bridal party. The guest followed the limo and they all entered the venue waiting for you. You and Kendall walked in and everyone cheered. Kendall wanted you to have your dance with you dad before you ever danced with him as his wife. He didn't want some random DJ playing a song so he and the guys sang Daughter by Loudon Wainwright III. ( watch?v=lVam-fshUgw) His voice filled the room as it got quiet. You weren't the one who chose the song because you wanted You Can Let Go Now Daddy by Crystal Shawanda. ( watch?v=RhoevrOkaow&ob=av2n) *This song makes me cry every single time I listen to it!* You danced and looked into his eyes

"You look so beautiful today." he whispered

"Please... Daddy. You're making this harder than it is" you said tears streaming down your face like a river

"I'm sorry but you mean so much to me. And now I know how much you mean to Kendall and vice-versa." he said kissing your forehead

"Daddy you'll always be that one important in my life. Kendall will come second. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Please stop talking like your gonna loose me forever. We're just going to Maui for a few weeks. We can't stay long. And besides you're gonna have two gorgeous grandaughters soon so please let's just enjoy this moment" you said wiping some tears off his face

"Okay baby girl." he said as the song came to an end

You wiped away your remaining tears as everyone cheered for you. Now it was time for your dance with Kendall. Kendall had but on a wireless mircophone and the guys were on stage. The first note and you already knew what song it was. One of BTR's song but they song had another meaning to you...

-Flash back-

You were at one of his concerts. They had already sung thier last song but they had a 'surprise' at the end. You walked up on stage and people cheered. Everyone had known you and Kendall were in a relationship. They sat you in the middle of the stage facing away from the crowd.

"We're gonna show you something but you have to promise us to watch the entire thing." said Logan to you on his mic so everyone heard "And i need everyone to keep quiet during it." he said turning to the crowd they all agreed and a video played on the big screen.

It was an acoustic version of Nothing Even Matters on Kendall's guitar. The guys were standing behind him with big grins. Suddenly Carlos lifted a sign.

"Will" it had in Carlos' neat handwriting

A few seconds after Dustin lifted a sign.

"You" it said in Dustin's horrible cursive

A minutes after Logan lifted a sign, skipping James'

"Me?" it read

The song ended and James lifted his sign

"Marry" it read

Your mouth dropped and in the video they all said "Turn around"

You turned around to find Kendall on one knee and a small box in his hands

"So (YN).. Will you do me the honor's and become the future Mrs. Schmidt?" he said smiling

You hopped off your chair.

"Oh, Kendall... Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" you said

He slid the beautiful diamond ring on your finger and kissed you. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

- End Of Flashback-

While dancing Kendall sang 'Nothing Even Matters'. He always did thing differently. He never let you down. He always had something up his sleeve. The dance ended and it came time to eat. Everyone said thier toast to you and Kendall and you all ate. Finally it was time to cut the cake. You and Kendall gave a big speech and ate. The party slowly came to and end and you changed into a different white dress. You got into the limo after saying good bye to everyone. You spent your honey moon in Maui and your daughter were also born there.

June 6th 2012 at 11:55 am Kacey Isabella Schmidt was born. She had brown hair and green eyes. She also had a small dimple.

June 6th 2012 at 12:09 Kendall Marie Schmidt was born. She had blonde hair but green eyes. She had your smile and no dimples.

So much for your 'twins'.

3 years after you were pregnant once again.

December 28th 2015 at 7:05 am Alexander Jaxson Schmidt was born. He only had your eyes. Everything else was Kendall's.

Sammy and Carlos had gotten married April 12th 2013.

James found a girl named Alyson and they were engaged.

Logan and Demi finally went out and were getting pretty serious.

Dustin met a girl named Melissa and they were now engaged.

Selena and Justin were also engaged..

You finally had your happy ending... 3


End file.
